


Alone, Always, Alone

by keyflight790



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drinking, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-05 07:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15165962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/pseuds/keyflight790
Summary: Draco finds himself at his ex-lovers wedding, alone as usual.





	1. Alone, Always, Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Kindra King & my favorite Facebook group for the prompt! "He suddenly realized he might be alone for the rest of his life..." As always, I own nothing except for my love for these characters. It's my first steamy fic, so any feedback you have, please leave a comment!
> 
> I'm on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/keyflight790)

He suddenly realized he might be alone for the rest of his life as he held the engraved card in his hand. His thumb rolled over the gold embossing, groaning as little paper hearts fluttered out and dropped to the cold marble floor.

_Announcing the Upcoming Nuptials of Ms. Pansy Parkinson and Mr. Ronald Weasley, 7th June, 2002._

How Pansy had ended up with the Weasel still baffled him to this day.  He had no claim on Pansy, of course.  She was his childhood friend, his closest friend.  She had been there for him as he tried time and time again to conjure feelings for her or any bird.  She sat there, and let herself be kissed over and over by Draco, letting him feel her breasts, her tight stomach, her soft thighs.  She had even let him explore the wetness between her legs, once, only once.  He tried, but it was useless.

"Draco, if this isn't getting you hard, then it's not for you," Pansy said, staring straight into Draco's eyes.  "This isn't who you are."

Tight-lipped, Draco removed his two fingers, conjured a cleaning spell and nodded quickly.

From that point on, Pansy made a game out of making Draco blush every time a fit bloke passed in their direction.

After the war, after the castle and the world around them crumbled, Pansy and Draco had the chance at rebirth.  Potter had stood at Malfoys trials, Pansy secured a job at the Ministry, and the pair focused on moving forward.  There was nothing for them in the rubble of the past.

It was at the Ministry that Pansy ran into Weasley.  He was an Auror, of course he was, and with the regular danger he had become stronger, more confident, and a bit of a ladies man.  Being on a Chocolate Frog tends to bring the birds flocking, and Ron was soaking up the attention he never seemed to get at school.

Pansy was working her way up in the Fashion industry and had acquired an internship with the Required Ordinary Business Ensemble Staff (ROBES) as they redesigned the standard garb for each department after the war.  She was measuring Weasley for his new uniform and got a little heavy handed when mapping the inseam.  Apparently, she liked what she felt, as the two had been inseparable since.

"Do be my best man," Pansy pleaded a couple of months ago.

Draco scoffed.  _A man as the maid of honor?_

Pansy rolled her eyes. "I know, you're a bloke, but you're my best friend and I want you there with me."

When had Pansy become such a softie?  This couldn't be the same girl that was so snarky she regularly made Hufflepuffs cry in her wake.  He met her eyes, gave a little sigh, and acquiesced with a nod.  He'd do anything to make his best mate happy.

Draco dusted the remaining paper hearts off of his jumper and cast a quick cleaning spell to his previously immaculate floors.  He set the invitation on the counter, poured a glass of whiskey, and headed to bed.

\--

Pansy Parkinson had never looked so beautiful as she did on her wedding day.  Her hair was swept up in a loose chignon, and her dress threaded between open lace and pearly white fabric.  She looked like the princess he knew she thought she was, and the thought of that made Draco smile warmly.  He stood behind her, fixing her train so it would flow elegantly behind her as she walked toward her blushing ginger.

Draco grabbed his bundle of flowers, because of course he had to have a bouquet and of course it had to be purple pansys, gave his friend a quick check to make sure she was ok and started his descent down the aisle.

He walked steadily, glancing up at Weasley, making sure he stood strong and confident.  Ron gave him a quick smile.

They had been working on their relationship for months, all for Pansy of course.  It's not as if they were  _friends_ , but they were friendly enough to be left in a room with each other without pulling their wands.  Draco found himself returning the smile.

Then all at once, his eyes shifted right and he stopped flat in his steps.  Heat rising from his neck to the tops of his ears, Dracos eyes widened.

_Why hadn't he realized this!_ he cringed angrily to himself.   _Of course, bloody Potter would be the Weasels best man._

Draco focused on putting one foot in front of the other.  He finally turned to the alter, thankful that the attention had now turned from him to the blushing bride appearing at the base of the church.

He took this time to take two very deep breaths.  It's not as if he hadn't seen Potter since the trial.  He'd bumped into him at a couple of parties, and they had exchanged the usual pleasantries.  Still, he hadn't seen Potter in dress robes since the Yule Ball, and they hadn't fit him nearly as well as the ones he was currently wearing.

Draco tampered that thought as the blush ran back into his cheeks.  He heard a small cough in front of him.

_Right,_ he snapped his thoughts back.   _Wedding, Pansy, need to hold her damn flowers._

He held the purple and white bouquets in both hands, mostly to disguise that they were slightly shaking.

\--

Draco searched for the tiny card with his name on it, each one tied to a tiny branch.  He remembered Pansy telling him how the branches would signify their new family tree, blah, blah, and how they would be able to cherish the little sticks for years to come.  He saw the loose cursive of _D. Malfoy_ , Table 2, and snatched it in his hands.  He needed a drink.

A double of whiskey in his hand, Draco sauntered over to table two, ready to enjoy what was sure to be a delicious meal.  The table was mostly full, save one seat, right next to  _him._

"Potter," Draco mumbled as he took the empty seat.

"Malfoy," Harry responded.  He lifted his dark amber beer and raised the glass to Draco.

Draco raised one eyebrow and mimicked Harry's movements.

"To Pansy and Ron," he clinked his beer to Dracos glass.

"That git doesn't know what he's getting himself into," said Draco, taking a deep sip.

Harry laughed and gave a quick slap to Draco's back.

"Well then, to the git!" Harry chuckled and clinked Draco's glass once more.

Draco smirked, raising his glass back to his lips and relaxing back in his chair.

The reception moved quickly, as the most fun parties tend to do.  Food continued to arrive, and drinks continued to fill.  Jokes were spread between the table, as each shared their favorite memory of the new happy couple.  Draco bit back laughter when Harry shared the time they stole Mr. Weasley's car and drove it straight into the Whomping Willow, and joked about hiding a spider in various places of his office so Ron could stumble upon it without warning.

A warmth had pooled in Dracos belly as he watched Harry share happy stories of their time at Hogwarts.  The end had been so brutal for the both of them, and it was remarkable that Potter could remember anything that wasn't covered with a dark dust.  Draco hadn't been able to think of an enjoyable thought from their time at school in years.  The smile on Harry's face reminded him that there were parts, tiny slivers, that Draco had been happy.

While Draco had opted for a slice of sweet buttercream wedding cake, Harry had chosen a delicate fruit tart from the dessert tray.  The strawberries, raspberries, and blueberries were piled carefully on a crisp brown-sugar crust, and Draco regretted his decision to get traditional cake.  That is, until Potter grabbed a big bowl of whipped cream and dumped half onto the pastry.

Draco scoffed. "You've ruined it!" he exclaimed.

"I made it better!" Potter said as he took a bite.

Draco shook his head, watching Harry eat his way through a perfectly destroyed dessert.  Licking the crumbs with his fingers, Draco grumbled about his improper and disgusting table manners.

Harry simply smiled, a dollop of cream on the tip of his nose.

He couldn't help it.  Draco leaned toward Harry, placing a hand on his thigh for leverage.  He shifted closer, brushing the spot of cream off with his napkin.  It wasn't until the spot was clear that he realized how close their faces were.  Draco licked his lips and he noticed Harry's eyes were dilated.

Tings of Champagne glasses erupted around them, signaling Pansy and Ron to kiss.  Draco leaned back, and slowly removed his hand from Harry's leg.

\--

Pansy and Ron, bright-eyed and tearful, wished their goodbyes to their friends and families as they Apparated to their honeymoon in the Maldives.  Draco smiled, comforted that his friend was happy and in love.  The smile dropped when he thought about heading back to his cold, empty flat, alone, always, alone.

His eyes skirted the floor as he headed towards the door to Apparate home.  He stopped short as a pair of black shoes appeared in front of him. Looking up, his eyes met emerald.

"Up for a nightcap?" Harry said, staring directly at Draco.

He stood for a moment, studying this face.  Draco could tell Harry was trying to seem confident, but he saw the hard swallow in his throat, and the flush around his collar.  A slight smile crept up Draco's lips as he nodded.

They walked quickly to the door, and Draco held Harry's elbow as they Side-Apparated back to Potters apartment.

Draco glanced around the living room.  He thought they might turn up at a bar, or even a quiet restaurant, but he never expected to Apparate directly into Harry's flat.  The floor was a dark rustic hardwood, and the walls were covered with pictures.  He watched Harry walk past a worn green sofa as he headed to the kitchen.  Draco shrugged and took a seat.

Harry returned with two tumblers of a dark liquid.  They clinked their glasses together, not really toasting anything, and both took a sip.

"Mmm," Draco sighed as the liquor warmed the back of his throat.  "Potter, this is good whiskey.  What is it, '92?"

"'94, actually.  Bourbon cask, first fill," he stated, taking another sip.  Harry set his glass on the table.

Draco took another sip.  It really was delicious.

"I'm, I'm glad I got to see you tonight," Harry mumbled, staring at his hands in his lap.

Draco sat his now empty glass down and peered over at Harry.

"Oh, yeah?  I guess it was fun."

Harry smiled slightly, still staring at his hands.

"What I mean is, erm, I've been wanting to see you for a while," Harry sputtered, glancing quickly up at grey eyes.

Draco felt the redness on his neck and noticed a similar flush rising on Harry's face.

Both sat still as the words echoed in the silence.

Harry was the first to move, rolling back his shoulders, standing, and repositioning himself right next to Draco.  The warmth of thigh touching thigh made Draco's stomach do a flip.

"Yes, well, I am a great thing to see," Draco smiled, noticing a slight quiver in his voice.  He could smell oakiness on Harry's breath.

"You certainly are," Harry murmured as he leaned in close, so close.

Draco closed his eyes and felt lips press against his, so soft, so gentle.  The kiss only lasted a mere moment before Harry pulled his head back.  When Draco opened his eyes again, his vision focused on the concern and hopefulness on the man's face.

Harry Potter had just kissed him, and Draco wanted desperately for him to do it again.

He reached his hand around Harry's neck, pulling him towards his mouth.  The taste of whiskey entered as Harry kissed him again, tounges twisting together.  Draco ran his fingers through Harry's hair, feeling the softness for the first time.  Harry moaned when Draco gave it a quick tug.

Draco knew he was drunk, that Potter was drunk, that this probably was only happening because they were both drunk, and alone, and needed to not be alone, if only for one night.  He pushed these thoughts as far in the depths of his mind as he could, and tried to focus on hands.

Harry's hands were relentless.  No longer sitting wasteful in his lap, broad hands ran over Draco's face, throat, down his back, clawing through fabric.  Nimble fingers moved towards Draco's robes, pulling them off and discarding them on the floor.  Palms eased up Draco's shirt, trying desperately to get to the pale skin there.

Draco broke the kiss, ripping off his shirt, and worked on tugging off Harry's robes and shirt.  Rough thumbs found Draco's nipples as they tweaked and rubbed.  The pleasure went straight to Draco's groin as he voiced a low, guttural groan.

Hands found Draco as they lifted him to straddle Potter's lap.  Draco rutted quickly against Harry's trousers, his own trousers tented with clear need.  Harry reached into his pocket, grabbed his wand and Vanished the fabric, leaving both men almost naked.

Their kissing became frantic as Draco shifted in Harry's lap, searching for friction.  He felt Harry beneath thin black fabric, and gasped when their desires pushed against each other.  His hands pushed against Harry's shoulders, trying to maintain balance surrounded by immense pleasure.

Harry's hands, however, sought their exploration of Draco.  One cradled his arse, gripping hard against one cheek, while the other drifted across Draco's chest, down his abdomen and into-

"Oh," Draco panted as Harry's hands delved into Draco's pants, pulling out his hard neediness.  Harry tilted his head back, breaking their kiss, and looked down at his hands.

"I've wanted this, I've wanted to see you like this," Harry shuddered, staring at Draco's pink cock.  His thumb grazed over the tip of Draco, gathering pre-cum.  Draco's eyes went wide as Harry brought it to his lips, licking the juices off of his thumb.

"Oh, Merlin, you taste so sweet," Harry gasped as he began to pump Draco's hard length with his hand.

Those words went straight to Draco's cock as he rutted against Harry's palm.  He shifted, moving a hand to sink down between Harry's thighs.

_If it's only the once, only the one time,_ Draco thought.  He reached towards hardness and pulled out Harry's cock from beneath fabric.

Draco glanced down, his mouth suddenly dry.  Harry's cock was large and thick, but also smooth.  So smooth.  Harry chuckled softly.

"I told you, I wanted this to happen," Harry's words were dark and gravely.  "I knew you'd feel better if it was, erm-"

"Perfect," Draco whispered.  Harry's cock was perfect, clean, hairless, and beautiful.

Harry smiled, staring at Draco as he continued to rut into Harry's hand.

"You're so, beautiful, Draco," Harry whispered, and Draco's body trembled.

Harry continued to pump his fist as Draco's orgasm ripped through him, coming on Harry's tight hand and across his taut chest.  "Yes, so perfect, Draco," Harry praised as he watched Draco unravel around him.

Panting, Draco nuzzled his face into Harry's neck as Harry continued to whisper into Draco's ear.

"You look so hot, coming for me, baby, so wonderful, so beautiful like a flower," Harry murmured.

Draco's breath returned to normal as he rested against Harry's naked chest.  It wasn't until he shifted that he remembered the unattended need of Harry's prick.

Harry gasped as he watched Draco sink to his knees.  His tongue traced above the hairless cock, then swirled back down below, nuzzling against Harry's shaved bollocks.  Hands drifted to Draco's hair, holding tight but not pushing, not directing.

Draco lifted his mouth, taking it in all at once.  He gave a quick suck, moaning as he felt the hardness resting flat against his tongue.  Harry's eyes widened with pleasure as he watched his cock engulfed by Dracos thin lips.

Holding onto Harry's strong thighs, Draco continued to suck and lick the perfect cock, swallowing the slight bitterness from the tip with every swirl of his tongue.

"Oh, Draco, yes, I'm so close," Harry whimpered.  Grey eyes shot up to meet green as Harry stared wantonly at Draco.

Draco held the stare as he ran one finger across Harry's perineum and pushed against his hole.

Harry's eyes shut, his face scrunching up as his hands grasped tightly on Draco's scalp.  Draco could feel his orgasm before he could taste the bitterness rushing down his throat.  He swallowed, licking the remaining drops off of the smooth shaft.

Hands cupped his face as Harry pulled Draco off of his knees and back into his lap.  He cast a quick cleansing charm over the both of them and held Draco tightly against his chest.  Draco could feel his heart beating rapidly, and smiled knowing he had done that, he had made Potter gasp and moan and, even if it was just once, he had made Harry come undone.

After Harry caught his breath, he placed a light kiss on the top of Draco's head.

"I know we need to talk about this, but not tonight, ok?" his voice sounding nervous. "Could we just, erm, talk about it over breakfast, maybe?  I make a mean french toast."

_He wanted him to spend the night?_ Draco thought, head still buried in Harry's chest.

"I suppose, but only if you have whipped cream," Draco murmured.

Harry laughed so hard Draco could feel it beneath his ribs.

"I think that can be arranged.  I might even have some strawberries laying around."


	2. Alone, Always

Draco woke up alone.

Of course, waking up alone wasn't new.  The headache he felt, that was definitely new.

A sharp ray of sun was glaring through the curtains as Draco stirred.  His head was pounding as he extended his arm, feeling around on his nightstand for some Pepper-Up Potion.  He pulled open the drawer, reaching in for a vial he normally kept there.  Instead of feeling smooth glass, his hand rested on hard metal.

"What in Merlins name," Draco mumbled into his pillow.  Except it wasn't the soft grey goose-feather that his head was resting on.  His eyes opened suddenly as he gaped at the burgundy sham.

The events from the previous night quickly came tumbling back to him. 

_Pansy's wedding, so much whiskey...Potter._

_Oh, fuck,_ Draco thought as he sat up quickly.   _Potter._

He was alone in the four-poster bed, tangled in sheets and a very fluffy comforter.  He scanned the room, eyes resting on a jumper with a large H draping messily over a desk.  Draco pinched the bridge of his nose, angry that he allowed himself to sleep so late because  _of course, it had to be P_ _otters_ bed.

Glancing towards the nightstand, he instantly recognized what metal his hand had brushed against.

"Bloody hell," Draco sighed as he examined the object in his hands.  His cock twitched a little as he breathed in the morning air.

He peeled himself from the wrinkled albeit comfortable bed and stood.  Stretching his neck, Draco was thankful for a brief moment that his pants were still secured to his body.  It was embarrassing enough waking up in this bed.  At least he didn't have to worry that they had slept naked, curled around each other, bodies stuck to each other with sweat and dreams.

He pulled on a simple black t-shirt from Potter's dresser, thankful for the lack of pattern so he could try and play it off as his own clothing.  He grabbed the metal and headed towards the direction of the kitchen, hoping that he could rely on his dry sarcasm to escape the dismissal he would surely face.

Draco walked quietly into the kitchen, his shoulders rolled back in what he hoped was a confident stance.  A large gasp escaped, however, when he examined the sight in front of him.

Harry Potter, in nothing but pants, making French Toast.

 _Was Potter cooking?_ Draco stared.   _Cooking and...humming?_

His head tilted slightly as he watched Harry's arse shift from side to side with the little tune.  He sucked hard on his bottom lip as his eyes grazed up to the dimples in his back, allowing his eyes to trail up his spine.  He let out the slightest whimper, admiring his strong arm muscles as Harry cracked an egg against a glass bowl.

Harry turned towards the noise, a big smile on his face.

"Hey, you're awake! I was about to come and get you," he said.  Draco stood frozen as Potter walked quickly over to him, placing a soft kiss on his cheek, and hustling back to grab a skillet.

Draco couldn't understand what was happening.  Shouldn't Potter be pulling his wand out, pushing him towards the floo by now, asking him to _keep this quiet,_   _one-time thing, too much whiskey, weddings make me lonely?_

Instead, the Boy Who Lived was  _making breakfast._

"How're you feeling?" Harry asked, his eyes focused on whisking various ingredients in a bowl.  Draco breathed in the faint smell of nutmeg, cinnamon, and was that...

"Do I smell oranges?" Draco asked, breathing in his favorite scent.

"Oh, yeah," Harry paused.  "I squeezed some fresh this morning.  Got an orange tree in the back."

Draco bit his lip, wishing he could run his hands through that thick mess that Potter called hair.

"Here," Harry conjured a glass and poured it full of the sweet liquid.  The orange juice spilled slightly over the rim, and Harry took a quick sip before walking it over to Draco.  

"Erm, thanks," Draco mumbled.  The juice was cold, and the thought of Harry's lips along the rim was making Draco rather warm. He sipped slowly, allowing the liquid to soothe his raw throat, trying to push down the craving that was pooling deep in his stomach. 

"Some party, huh?" Harry asked, flipping over toast to coat the other side.

 _Here it is,_ Draco thought, preparing himself for inevitable rejection.  

"Sure.  I'll just be off then," Draco grumbled, setting his cup on the table.

Harry spun, dropping his spatula with a loud clang on the stove.

"Wait, no," Harry stuttered, his eyes wide.  "I thought we could eat breakfast, and, erm, talk about last night?"

Draco shrugged his shoulders and stared down at his half-empty glass. 

"I had a really good time, Draco," Harry breathed.  "Just stay, so we can talk."

Draco let out a loud sigh.  

"Fine, Potter, but only because the food smells so good."

A small smile skirted Harry's lips. He nodded quickly and turned back to the skillet. 

Harry put the finishing touches on the toast, piling each piece high on a round plate.  He conjured whipped cream, syrup and strawberries from the icebox.

Placing the food on the table, Harry looked at Draco.

"Hungry?" he asked.  "And what's that in your hand?"

"Hmm?" Draco blinked.  "Oh, I was looking for some potion and found..."

Draco lifted a pair of shiny handcuffs.  He had meant to tease Potter about not being the perfect Golden Boy everyone assumed he was, but he just couldn't. 

Not when Harry was looking at him like that.

_Like he'd rather have Draco for breakfast._

_\--_

Harry was on him in an instant, pushing Draco flush against the wall.  His hands twisted in blonde hair as Harry crushed his lips to Dracos.

Draco let out a small whimper as Harry's teeth bit hard onto his bottom lip, his swirling tongue quickly following.

"Is this my shirt?" Harry mused as he yanked it over Draco's head.  

"Maybe," Draco swallowed as he felt Harry's chest press against his own.  

"It looks good on you," Harry grunted.  "It looks better on the floor."

Draco smirked as he pulled Harry's lips back onto his own.

"We really need to talk about this," Harry whispered, his mouth still plastered on Draco's as one hand roughly rolled down to grasp the handcuffs.

"Later," Draco acknowledged, as Harry pushed him down onto one of his dining room chairs.

"Are you ok with this?" Harry questioned, his eyes burning.

"Merlin, yes," Draco admitted, his cheeks flush with desire as Harry snapped the handcuffs shut around Draco's wrists, pinning his hands behind the chair.  

Harry's lips returned, his tongue searching for Draco's as he straddled Draco's lap.

"Merlin, Draco, you look so gorgeous all tied up," Harry murmured as he traced his tongue along Draco's pointed jaw.

Draco moaned, tilting his head back against the sturdy wood.  He pulled at his wrists, wishing he could run his hands along Harry's muscular chest, grip his firm arms, feel his hard-

"Yes," Draco moaned as Harry rolled his pelvis against Draco's pulsing cock.

Harry began to lick a path from the hollows of Draco's jaw down his neck.  He felt Draco shiver as his tongue lapped around his nipples, tracing down the fine hairs on his chest. He drew his lips along the scars that crossed against Draco's pale chest as if trying to kiss them away. Harry hooked his thumbs into the thin fabric surrounding Draco's yearning need, pulling down as Harry settled on his knees.

Draco's eyes swelled as Harry's tongue continued on its path.

"You smell so good," Harry murmured as he pressed his nose against the corse hair surrounding Draco's prick.

Draco's cock twitched at the heat from Harry's breath.

Harry looked up at Draco, his eyes full of lust and longing.  "Is this ok?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded, pulling hard at the cuffs, yearning to pull Harry closer.

Harry smiled, wrapping his hand around the base of Draco's cock.  He licked slowly along the base, leisurely reaching the pulsing head before pulling it into his warm mouth.

Draco grunted hard as Harry wrapped his tongue over and over, before sucking hard on the girth in his mouth.  One hand was holding Draco still at the hips while the other drifted up his calf, journeying to the back of his thigh.

"Yes, please, yes," Draco shifted forward on the chair as Harry wandlessly cast a lubrication spell on his fingers.  His green eyes pierced Dracos as he slid one slick finger into Draco's needy hole.

"You're doing so good, baby," Harry hummed as he began stroking Draco's cock with one hand and pressing into Draco with the other. "Do you think you can take one more?"

"Yhh," Draco grunted, his cheeks flushing from Harry's praise.  Harry took Draco back into his mouth as he pushed another finger inside.

Draco jerked, his cock hitting the roof of Harry's mouth, causing Harry's teeth to graze the sensitive skin.  A small yelp escaped the blonde as Harry hummed an apology and expertly rolled his tongue over the pain.

Harry pushed his fingers in, scissoring, as he continued to lick and suck on Draco's cock.  Draco risked a glance down to soft raven hair bobbing up and down below him.  The sight made Draco tremble.

"Potter, fuck me, please," Draco moaned.  He wanted more, wanted to feel the cock he had devoured last night deep within him today.

Harry pulled quickly off of Draco's cock, his fingers leaving the tight hole.

 _Oh shit,_ Draco thought.   _I went too far.  He's done with me._

Draco looked down tentatively, his grey eyes meeting piercing green.

"Call me Harry, Draco."

"What?"

"I would like if you'd call me Harry," he repeated as he stood.  Draco was almost eye-level with the large tent in Harry's pants.  Harry cupped his chin and tilted his head upward.

"I told you last night, Draco.  I've wanted this," he said simply as he leaned in to place a quick kiss on Draco's lips.  "I want to know that you want this too."

Draco sat silent, his gaze slightly hooded as he stared up at the scarred face.

 _He wants me.  This amazing, sexy, pure man wants...this?_ Draco thought.  He could feel the heat radiating off of Harry, could almost smell his eagerness.  Draco didn't know if he could handle how much he felt wanted, needed, desired.

"Uncuff me," Draco asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Harry lowered his head, and let out a deep sigh.

"Of course,"  Harry's voice was dim.  "I understand," he mumbled, moving behind the chair to release the latch on the handcuffs. 

Draco felt the metal release as Harry rubbed his chafed wrists.  After a moment, he released Draco's wrists completely.

Draco took the opportunity to wrap his hand forcefully around Harry's wrist, twisting around so he was standing face to face with his past enemy.

"I want this," Draco rasped, pulling the other man closer to him.  "I want you, Harry."

Harry moaned heavily as Draco pulled his hips, rubbing their desires together in forceful waves.  Draco rubbed against Harry's still clothed erection, finally grasping his hands around Harry's athletic biceps.

Draco kissed Harry energetically, rubbing his tongue against the roof of Harry's mouth, around his bottom lip, against his teeth.  He started walking backwards in the direction of the worn green couch, pulling Harry's eager body along with him.

"Will we ever make it to the bedroom?" Harry smirked as Draco leaned back against the soft cushions.

"Later," Draco smiled, wrapping his hands around Harry's neck and pulling him close for another kiss.

He moaned deeply into Harry's mouth as he felt smooth fingers against his rim.

Harry slicked up his fingers once more, pressing two inside the tight hole.  He continued to rub Draco's perineum with his thumb.

"Please, Harry, please," Draco begged against Harry's lips.

"Almost, beautiful, we're almost there," Harry hummed, as one more finger breached.  "Tell me what you want, Draco."

Draco shook, pressing his cock hard against Harry's stomach as he felt the fingers brush against his prostate.  His need for Harry overtook him, as Draco begged.

"Please, Harry, I want to feel you inside of me, I want to feel your hard cock fill me up, please, I want you to come inside of me," Draco whined, his face burning with lust and longing.

"I can't wait to see you come undone on my hard cock, love," Harry grunted as he pulled out his hand and lined himself up.

Draco shuddered as he felt Harry enter Draco with one long, slow thrust.  Once he was fully seated, Harry peppered Draco's lips, his jaw, his nose, with soft worshipful kisses.

"You're so tight, Draco, it's like you were made perfectly for my cock," Harry panted in Draco's ear.

"Move, you bloody git," Draco spat back, his hands fisting into the couch.

Harry chuckled, pulling his hips back and gliding slowly forward again.

Draco bucked his hips, urging for Harry to move faster.  Harry began to slowly increase his pace, encouraged by Draco's blissful moans.

He leaned in, breathing hotly against Draco's ear, trapping the blonde's cock tightly against their chests.  The friction caused Draco's body to quiver, yearning for sweet release.

"Harry, I'm about to-"

Harry pulled his face up, locking eyes green and grey as he watched Draco unfurl around him. 

Draco grunted loudly, shooting long ropes of his releasing orgasm all over his and Harry's tight chest.  His body continued to shiver and tighten around Harry's cock as he continued to slam his hips into Draco over and over again.

Within moments, Harry was following Draco over the blissful ridge, clawing at Draco's hips as his body convulsed in ecstasy.  

\--

"So perfect, so gorgeous, watching you come, baby," Harry whispered as he leaned down and nipped the soft flesh behind Draco's ear. 

"Yes, well," Draco trailed off.  He couldn't even try to think up a witty retort in his current sated state.

Harry conjured two quick cleaning spells and hoisted Draco onto his bare lap.  He nuzzled softly against the man's neck, breathing heavily.

"Thank you, Draco," Harry murmured into his ear.

"What for," Draco asked drowsily.

"For this," Harry whispered.  "Although I suppose we need to talk about whatever this is first."

Draco combed his hair softly through dark locks.

"After breakfast?" Draco asked, as his stomach let out a low growl.

"Sure," Harry chuckled.  "After breakfast."

\--

 


	3. Always

Harry was using a warming charm on the forgotten French Toast when Draco ran to the loo, grabbing his pants and the black shirt in his rush.  Who only knew what his hair looked like at this point.

His hands grasped each side of the porcelain sink as he stared hard at himself in the mirror.

 _Potter, er, Harry,_ he corrected himself, even if it was just in his head.   _Harry wants to talk.  About this.  This...situation._

He wet his hands, running his fingers through his normally perfect hair.  Right now, however, the strands were wavy with sweat, clumping together over his forehead.

How was he supposed to have a serious talk, when he couldn't even pull himself together.

Draco had noticed Harry before; of course he had.  Harry was the Boy who Lived, Saviour of the Wizarding World.  He was also Harry  _bloody_ Potter, the boy he used to love despising at Hogwarts.  The boy who wouldn't shake his hand, made him bleed, saved his life.

Draco remembered their last encounter; Pansy and the Weasel (he rolled his eyes.  Did he have to call Weasel, Ron, if  _Potter_ was now Harry?  That's a decision for another time) had a get-together to celebrate their engagement.  He had been pulled into decorating their flat, spelling crepe banners and balloons to the rafters, sprinkling confetti on the tables.

Of course, that's when Potter showed up.  Right when a bag of tiny little hearts exploded in his face.

Pansy let out a huge cackle as his face went beat red beneath the gold and pink foil.  Harry picked a couple of the hearts from his blonde hair, laughing quietly.  Draco had avoided him the rest of the evening.

Draco splashed his face with water, hoping to remove some of the blush that gathered in his cheeks.  That was mortifying, but this morning...hadn't been.  In fact, this morning was shaping out to be pretty nice.  He washed his hands thoroughly, shaking them dry, preparing himself.

 _Either way, you can handle this,_ he muttered to himself.   _This...whatever this is._

He wouldn't get his hopes up.  Draco knew better than to expect anything remotely good to happen to him.

\--

He walked into the kitchen calmly.  Closing his eyes, he took in a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves, breathing in the welcoming smell of warm cinnamon and maple.

Harry was sitting at the table, a large plate of French Toast in front of him, fork in hand.

_Still naked._

_Syrup.  All over his lips._

_Merlin._

_How was he supposed to have a conversation, when Harry looked simply delectable._

Draco coughed loudly, hoping to hide the groan that had just escaped.  He balled his hand into a fist, pushing his nails hard into his palm.  The pain helped distract him, even if it was just for a moment.

He sat down gingerly, avoiding all eye contact with the delicious man sitting across from him.  Summoning a plate and fork, Draco carefully pulled toast from the top of the stack.  With precise movements, he cut the bread into small pieces, dipping each one in syrup, then whipped cream, before guiding his fork carefully into his mouth.

"Pansy told me about that," Harry reflected from across the table.

Draco finished chewing and dabbed his lips with a napkin.

"Told you what," he questioned, still avoiding Potters gaze.

"That," Harry said, gesturing towards Draco's plate.

"Potter, I'm not a mind reader," Draco spat as he delicately cut another piece.

Harry sighed at the use of his surname.

"She said you liked things, erm, clean.  You know, tidy.  Meticulous."

Draco pushed his lips into a firm line, staring menacingly at the syrup that was creeping towards his dollop of cream.

"Did she now.  What else did that horrid woman have to say," he miffed.

Harry recoiled slightly.  He had hit a sore subject with his former enemy.   _Current enemy?_ Former enemy, Draco repeated to himself.  After all, they had just shagged.  Twice.

"She said you were funny," Harry treaded carefully.  "smart, and kind, a little cocky, very witty.  I already knew all of those things, so I asked her to tell me something I didn't."

Draco looked up slowly, meeting soft green eyes.

"Well?"

Harry chuckled softly.

"She said you loved to dance.  She said you only drank single malt whiskey, and that your favorite color was blue, that you needed everything to be clean and spotless after, you know, what happened at the Manor. 

"That you sneak glances at me when you think no one is looking," Harry added quickly.

Draco scoffed.  "I have no idea what you're talking about," he exhaled, not able to tear his eyes away from the man across from him.

"She told me she'd been watching me too.  She told me after the party at her flat. She pulled me aside and flat-out asked why I had been staring at your arse all evening."

Draco bit his lip.  _That cad, that horrible, meddlesome, wonderful woman that was Draco's best mate._

"I can't blame you for checking out my arse,"  Draco swallowed heavily.

Harry tilted his head, releasing a delightful laugh.  The sound gave Draco goosebumps.

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about you," Harry purred, his eyes suddenly growing dark.  "The dimples that appear when you finally smile, the way your body fits in those bloody tight trousers you always wear, how your hair felt covered in confetti," his voice drifting off.

He stared directly through Draco as if searching his soul, waiting for what he would find through bated breath.

Draco took his time responding; he waited for the flush to reside from his neck, waited for his hands to stop shaking, waited for his heart to stop beating so rapidly in his chest.  Once he knew his voice would be steady, Draco responded.

"I've thought about you, too," he stated, his voice deadpan.  He saw Harry's eyes twitch in confusion at his flat response.  

Draco grunted and sighed. He hated getting emotional, especially without a hint of liquor.  Those green eyes begged for respite, however, and he had to push through that wall of fear he hid behind.

"I've thought about you, Harry" he began again, allowing some softness to trickle through.  He relaxed slightly as Harry's face turned from confusion to relief.

Draco paused, collecting his thoughts.  

"I've thought about that day.  The day you lifted me out of the fire.  I felt like a phoenix, you yanking me from the ash that I should have been in."

Harry opened up his mouth to retort, but Draco cast him a strong look, shutting him up.  

"You saved my life, but it was more than that," Draco continued, his gaze shifting to his lap.  

"You took my hand.  I didn't earn it, I didn't deserve it.  You still took it.  It was then that I knew, it was going to be ok."

\--

The breakfast table was silent, as Harry waited for Draco to look at him.

When he finally did, Draco was gifted with a look of pure adoration.  He felt his heart stop as he delved into deep pools of emerald, feeling Harry's gaze wrap around him tightly.

"I'd like to take your hand to dinner sometime," Harry whispered.

Draco couldn't help it.  He felt warm and giddy, and the laughter just burst out of him.

"Just my hand?" he snickered. "What about my arse?  Or my face?"

"You know what I mean," Harry snorted.  Both men collapsed in a fit of giggles.

"Alright," Draco replied after catching his breath.  It had been a while since he had laughed that hard.  His cock twitched as he saw the bright smile on the raven-haired man. 

"Really?" Harry grinned.  "Do you, erm, maybe want to go tonight?"

"Can't get enough of me, can you, Harry?"

Harry snapped his fingers, Vanishing the dirty plates and silverware.

"I really like hearing you call me that," Harry grumbled, his voice low as he stood and held out a hand.  Draco licked his lips upon seeing how this conversation had affected Harry.

His naked, clean-shaven cock was fully erect. 

"I like saying it," Draco murmured, a smile playing on his face as he took Harry's hand, following him down the hallway towards the back of the flat. 

"Is this what dating you is like, Harry?  Sex, talk, more sex?"

"Then dinner, dancing, and more sex," Harry added, pushing Draco up against the wall.  He peppered soft kisses against Draco's throat, on his jaw, on his cheeks.  

"Sleep at some point," Draco gasped as Harry pushed a thigh between his legs.  

"Cooking breakfast, flying together, having sex in the garden," Harry groaned, as he rolled his hard need against Draco's burgeoning erection.

"Oh, is that how it's going to be?" Draco rutted into Harry, as the black shirt was ripped off of him once again.  

"Always," replied Harry before placing his lips fervidly against Draco's.


End file.
